Perfect Family
by Lena Duchannes tepes
Summary: En el pedazo de papel se encuentran 13 rostros plasmados con sonrisas falsas enmarcadas con uno de los mas caros retratos lo que nadie sabe es lo que se que se esconde detrás de esta alegre "foto familiar" Rencor Odio Traición Falsas esperanzas Sueños rotos y mas...


Chapter 1: El día en que no llegaste

Escucho el molesto sonido de mi alarma despertándome de mi placido sueño y la hora me hace saltar de la cama 6:30 am ¡YA NO LLEGUE!

-Mierda mierda- digo mientras termino de vestirme corro lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas llegue al fin a la cocina de inmediato me sirvo un vaso con leche y lo bebo como si no hubiera mañana terminando lo dejo en el fregador y tomo una manzana no tengo tiempo para un mejor desayuno

-Yui ¿a donde se supone que vas?- me interroga mi madre como si no supiera que la escuela existe

-¡¿Qué no es obvio a la escuela a donde más?!- le digo alterada

-Por lo que estoy enterada no vas a la escuela los sábados-me dice con ironía mi madre

-Estás loca hoy es…"Mierda maldito despertador"….. Tienes razón hoy es sábado "soy una estúpida porque no revise mi teléfono antes"

-Ven a desayunar aparte hoy tienes que "pasar tiempo" con tu padre- me dice mi madre sirviéndome un verdadero desayuna un ricos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa por un lado y un jugo de naranja recién hecho

-Ah se me olvido por completo y si le dices que ya me morí-le ruego con ojos de cordero degollado

-Se te zafo un tornillo o que niña loca-me regaña mi madre

-Bien sabes que prefiero mil veces morir al que verle la cara a ese señor-le digo así por que ya me hice a la idea de que el no es mi padre

-Hija ya hemos discutido esto y el es tu padre te guste o no aparte el juez dejo en claro que cada último sábado de mes tenias que verlo o si no no podríamos estar juntas-Siempre me dice lo mismo cada vez que hablamos de el

-Tienes razón y ¿a qué hora va a venir?-que mas da verlo una vez no me afecta

\- A las 5 porque el señor tiene "demasiado trabajo"-dice mi mama imitando su voz y reí a carcajada limpia

-Es eso o estar con sus mujerzuelas-le digo y es que la verdad ese truco barato de que "tiene demasiado trabajo" ya no se lo creo desde que tengo 8

-FLASH BACK-

Era un día soleado para ser Agosto en una casa se encontraba una niña jugando con sus compañeros de escuela para la niña era uno de los días mas importantes del año pero hacía falta algo y ese era la presencia de su adorado padre y es que quería presumir ante todos el grandioso padre que le había tocado pero ya eran exactamente las 6:30 de la tarde y ni luces de el

-Mami ¿A qué hora va a llegar papi?-le pregunto con angustia la niña

-De seguro ya no tarda mi vida recuerda que últimamente tiene mucho trabajo-le explica la madre a la niña

-Ya quiero que llegue a si podrán conocerlo por fin mis compañeros y con eso les mostrare que si tengo padre y que me quiere y dejaran de molestarme-le dice ilusionada la niña la niña

-Si tienes razón mi niña y porque no mejor partimos tu pastel se ve que tus compañeros están muy ansiosos de probarlo-le trata de convencer la madre

-Jiji es que les dije que tú lo habías hecho y que no era por presumirles pero te había quedado delicioso-le soltó la inocente travesura que había hecho la niña

-Bueno pero no los hagamos esperar más-dijo la madre

Saco el pastel del refrigerador llevándolo al comedor donde 20 miradas estaban concentrados en el movimiento del pastel ansiosos por probar aquel crimen chocolatoso

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz cumpleaños querida Yui feliz cumpleaños a ti-dijeron niños y madre a coro con 8 velas encendidas sobre un pastel

-Pide un deseo mi amor-le dice la madre con cámara en mano lista para sacar el recuerdo inmortal de aquel bello momento

"Que papi llegue a tiempo" rogó la niña y con todo el aire comprimido en sus pequeños pulmones extinguió las llamas seguido de un flash con un felicidades de parte de los presentes

-¡Gracias por venir nos vemos el lunes en la escuela!-se despidió la niña de su ultimo compañero en irse

-¿Te gusto tu fiesta mi niña?-le pregunta su madre con una sonrisa

-¡Si mami mucho! Gracias pero…..-dijo la niña con mirada triste

-¿Pero qué?-le pregunta la madre temerosa

-Mi papi no llego y yo quería que mis compañeros lo conocieran para que dejaran de molestarme-dice la niña con lágrimas

-Mi pequeña lo siento es que tiene mucho trabajo ya no llores-le dijo con un abrazo consolador la madre

-Tienes razón estoy segura que el próximo llegara-dijo con esperanza la niña

-Tenemos que bañarte Yui ya es muy tarde y luego a la cama-le dice subiendo con la niña las escaleras

-Si ya tengo mucho sueño-le dice con un bostezo la niña

-Pasados unos minutos-

-Que tengas dulces sueños-le dice su madre cobijándola y esta no recibe respuesta pues la niña desde que toco la cama cayó en brazos de Morfeo

YUI POV

-¡Hoy tampoco vas a llegar a dormir!-escuche un grito y fui a revisar de que se trataba la puerta de la habitación de mis padres estaba entre abierta y en ella encontré a mi madre llorando y decidí acercarme lo mas que se podía para ver y escuchar mejor

-Jamás te creí capaz de hacerle tal cosa a la niña-dice mi mami entre lágrimas

-Bien sabes que tengo mucho trabajo-dice una voz la cual inmediatamente reconocí como la de mi papi

-¡No soy estúpida!-le grita mi mami

-¿Con cuál de todas estas?-le pregunta mi mami "¿a que se refiere con cual de todas?" "¿Mi papa está con alguien más?"

-No es lo que piensas Miranda-le excusa mi padre

-¡KARL CARIÑO VUELVE A LA CAMA AUN NO HEMOS ACABADO!-escucho la voz de una mujer y me asusto ¿Por qué mi papa está con esa mujer? Y ¿Por qué le dijo tal cosa?

-Sabes que ya no aguanto más pensaba que ibas a cambiar por mi y por tu hija ¿tienes idea de cuánto deseaba el que sus compañeros te conocieran? y lo que es mejor aun la van a seguir molestando diciéndole que no tiene padre o que no la quiere-dice mi mama estallando de rabia

-Mañana llegare lo discutiremos y le compensare a la niña el que no haya podido ir

-Mejor vete al demonio espero que te pudras en el maldito infierno y seas muy feliz con tus zorras porque créeme ningún regalo compensara tu ausencia y el daño que me has hecho a MI y más aun a MI HIJA porque creo que la única persona que se encarga de ella soy yo o ¿no? –le termina de decir mi madre y corta la llamada

Me voy a mi habitación a llorar en silencio en mi cama pensando en la pelea que tuvieron mis padres y miles de preguntas me vienen a la mente "¿con cuál de todas estaba?" "¿quién era la mujer que lo llamaba?" pero la que más me calaba en el alma era "¿Por qué verdadera razón no llego mi padre?

-Tengo que saber la verdad-me digo a mi misma agotada por el llorar tanto mis ojos me duelen y la cabeza me estalla será mejor que duerma no falta mucho para que amanezca y en cuanto llegue mi papa le preguntare las cosas que me atormentan y así saldré de dudas de seguro y era un mal entendido todo lo que escuche al menos eso quiero creer

Bien aquí termina este primer capítulo espero les haya gustado si es así déjenmelo saber con un review y su opinión sobre que les pareció le gusto si no quieren que continúe de plano esta mal la verdad si tenía mucha duda sobre el subirla o no pero bueno dije y ¿Por qué no? Bueno nos veremos ya mas seguidin con (si es que les gusta) esta y mi otra historia y ¡tranquilos! Ya tengo el otro cap solo me hace falta agregarle una que otra cosilla pero de que ya no tarda ¡ya no tarda! Bueno eso espero Les mando un abrazo de oso teddy con muchos besillos XD :3


End file.
